New York avec toi
by Mine de Crayon
Summary: Kate Beckett et Brooke Davis se retrouvent à New York après ne pas s'être vu pendant 15 ans


**Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas, comme à mon habitude, publier du pur Castle mais je vais mixer mon Castle habituel avec une petite touche de One Tree Hill, une autre des mes séries préférées. J'ai décidé de combiner dans cette fic deux brunettes, Brooke Davis et Kate Beckett. Je dédie cette fic à une de mes très chères amies qui se reconnaîtra.**

 **On peut placer cette fic pour Castle dans la saison 7 après le mariage et pour One Tree Hill quelques années après la fin de la saison 9.**

 **New York avec toi**

Dans la cabine de l'avion qui allait la mener à New York, Brooke était anxieuse. C'était la première fois depuis près de quinze ans qu'elle allait revoir Kate. Les deux jeunes femmes se sont connus lors de leur enfance, leurs pères respectifs ayant un temps travaillé ensemble et étaient par la suite devenus amis, allant jusqu'à passer chaque été deux semaines en famille dans une grande maison dans les Hamptons . Les deux femmes s'étaient cotoyés jusqu'au décès de la mère de Kate, le père de Kate s'étant par la suite totalement renfermé sur lui même. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient arrêté de se cotoyer pendant une quinzaine d'années. Six mois plus tôt, prévoyant un voyage à New York pour sa marque, Brooke avait décidé de reprendre contact via les réseaux sociaux avec son ancienne amie. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient mises d'accord pour que Kate vienne chercher son amie à l'aéroport et qu'elles rejoignent ensembles le loft où vivait Kate, Rick étant parti une semaine en tournée promotionnelle, où elles passeraient la soirée et la nuit, étant donné que Brooke devait repartir le lendemain pour une série de réunions pour sa marque Bakers Man qui s'était assez vite développé.

Quand Brooke arriva dans le terminal des arrivées, elle vit directement Kate. Les deux jeunes se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en mémoire de leur amitié. Kate prit d'un geste la valise et les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction du parking où était garée la voiture de Kate.

Après vingt minutes de routes dans une ambiance silencieuse, les jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans l'appartement. Kate ouvrit la porte et commença la visite :

-Alors, comme tu le vois, juste ici, tu as la pièce de vie avec un coin cuisine, un coin salon et un coin salle à manger.

-Franchement, vous êtes tranquilles et donc, vous avez acheté cette appart' ensemble ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'est ici que Rick a fait sa vie, a construit sa vie et a élevé sa fille alors c'est ici qu'on a décidé de vivre et de construire notre famille.

Les deux femmes prirent alors la direction de l'étage où se trouvait la chambre où allait séjourner Brooke cette nuit. Elles posèrent les affaires de Brooke à l'étage et elles se rejoignirent dans le salon prendre un petit apéritif. Kate alla dans la cuisine et proposa à son amie :

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu prendras ? J'ai du vin rouge, du vin blanc, de la bière, du whisky, bref j'ai plein de chose.

-Je prendrai bien un petit verre de vin blanc, s'il te plaît.

Kate sortit du frigo une bouteille et versa deux verres de vin blanc qu'elle amena à son amie. Les deux femmes étaient maintenant assises face à face dans le canapé. Brooke engagea la conversation :

-Tu te rends compte, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu allais entrer à la fac et moi, j'allais entrer en première et aujourd'hui,...

-On a eu de la chance. D'ailleurs, si on parlait de ton mari ?

-Ah, ça me paraissait aussi bizarre que tu n'aie pas encore évoqué le sujet. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout, absolument tout.

-Il s'appelle Julian, on s'est rencontrés parce qu'il voulait produire et adapter le roman de Lucas...

-Le fameux Lucas, tu sais pas comment de fois j'ai entendu ce nom les dernières vacances qu'on a passé ensemble.

-C'est sûr que j'en étais folle à cet époque là mais bon, on a tous fini par être heureux : lui avec Peyton et moi avec Julian. Bon, donc, il est resté un certain temps en couple à ce moment là et le film ne s'est pas fait. Il a dû repartir et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.

-Plutôt romantique comme rencontre !

-J'ai vraiment trouvé la perle rare. C'est surtout un homme aimant, protecteur et surtout qui sait quoi me dire et quand me le dire. C'est un homme génial, un père génial.

-D'ailleurs, comment vont tes fils ?

-Bien, ils viennent d'entrer à l'école, ils sont calmes, marrants et quand ils sont là, tout le monde se sent bien. Tiens, ce sont eux. Dit Brooke en montrant à son amie sur son téléphone une amie de ses fils.

-Et toi ? Comment est ce que tu as rencontré ton écrivain ?

-Tu comptes aller te coucher tôt ce soir ou tu comptes m'écouter te raconter mon histoire toute la nuit ?

-De toutes les manières, la première réunion peut plus se définir comme un déjeuner d'affaires entre cadres de la boîte, alors...

-Bon, de toutes les manières, je vais essayer d'abréger. On s'est rencontrés il y a presque peut être 7 ans maintenant après une série de meurtres semblables à ceux des bouquins de Rick et du coup, il a été affilié à mon unité pour, d'après lui, s'inspirer de ce que je faisais. On a travaillé ensemble et un an après, je me suis rendu compte qu'il me plaisait mais là, ça a encore été long parce que je savais, j'étais pas prête pas m'engager et à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux faisaient un pas vers l'autre, l'autre reculait. Le temps a passé, nos sentiments réciproques se démultipliaient et un jour, je me suis prise une balle et quand je me suis écroulée, j'ai entendu Rick me dire "je t'aime".

-Attends, tu t'es prise une balle ?!

-C'est compliqué à expliquer. Après cette balle, j'étais dévastée. J'ai pris le temps de me remettre et voilà...

-Bon, dit Brooke, trinquons à l'amitié, à l'amour et à nos vies.

Les deux femmes étaient heureuses, elles savaient que même si parfois la vie leur faisait prendre des chemins éloignés, elles finiraient de toutes les manières par se retrouver.

 **Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à poster un review si vous avez aimé et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**


End file.
